lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Konoka Konoe
Konoka Konoe is a character from the Negima!? series who was the former roommate of Asuna Kagurazaka and Negi Springfield being their former teacher. Konoka was originally kept in the dark about her magic heritage but as she discovered her true abilities over time, she sought out to use them to protect others, thus following in Negi's footsteps in becoming a teacher at Tsukuba Academy alongside her wife Setsuna Sakurazaki. Personality Konoka has shown motherly domestic skills such as cooking and helping to take care of her former teacher Negi Springfield while putting up with the harsh comments Asuna made towards him. Though she has a slightly oblivious mind, Konoka was always one of the smarter students but chose not to show it like the others outside of the clubs she participated in with her friends/classmates. It wasn’t until she’d met the young boy that her magical abilities were fully awakened. Now she is able to cast spells with ease, heal patients when and without using her pactio artifact, she still does fortune telling the usual palm reading as well as actually able to receive visions of one’s future. She enjoys making friends with everyone around her, even if they disliked her for reasons unknown to her, but considering she is an all around very nice person, it is hard for many that come into contact with her to hate her. She has close relationships with those she comes into contact with, more specifically, an old childhood friend and wife, Setsuna Sakurazaki. Konoka can appear a bit ditzy as well as clueless a lot of the time and unaware of some of the things that go on around her. However, this is later proven to be nothing more than a façade for others believing that they can take advantage of her even if she doesn't realize that's what they're doing. Since her powers were awakened when she was fourteen, when using them, she experiences such physical traits like tiredness because certain spells or using her pactio to its full power drains her completely of strength. This also includes her ability to be able to see the future of a person’s hand that she touches when concentrating hard enough. If it’s a small simple future, she will be fine but if it is one that involves a lot of gore or dramatics ahead, she will be left drained afterwards. Not only that, but the power itself may be strong but if used extensively, it would take Konoka awhile for her to regain her abilities back. And whomever she heals that is on the brink of death is immediately prone to becoming ill from too much magical overflow and the only way to release it is to fight it out. Appearance Since it’s been over four years, Konoka has grown quite a bit. Her height is now 5’6” instead of 5’3” when she was fourteen, her dark brown hair has grown longer, about a few inches past her waist, and she has brow eyes and a peach skin complexion. In some shades of lighting, she can appear to be a bit pale. Her bust size still remains about the same and she’s usually seen wearing casual clothes like dresses, skirts, jeans, capri pants, shorts with t-shirts with and without logos on them, long, short, spaghetti strap or no sleeved shirts with sneakers, sandals, low-cut heels, platform shoes or boots. History Konoka Konoe is a cheerful and caring girl who was born in Tokyo, Japan but lived in Domino Japan with her grandfather Konoemon Konoe and attended Hosen Gakuen Academy. She had a part time job there and everything but her life there wasn’t as long as she would’ve wanted. Eventually but she and her grandfather moved back to Tokyo, having her be enrolled Mahora Academy where Konoemon was the dean over the school. It was an all girls Jr. High academy that he ran. Expensive to get in if your parents didn’t have the money to pay for the cost of tuition as well as room and board. And being the headmaster of the school, he always attempts to arrange a Japanese style wedding for Konoka, who just endures it without complaints. Plot And since it's a boarding school, the girls are allowed to have one to three additional roommates. Konoka's roommates are trouble maker Asuna Kagurazaka, a girl with no memories of her past and Negi Springfield, a ten year old boy who's the school's new addition to the faculty, replacing Takahata Takamichi as Class 3/A's homeroom teacher. Among all the girls in this class, Konoka appears to be a mother like figure as she doesn't mind doing things like helping others, cooking and cleaning, or just doing things for others because she feels it's the right thing to do. Konoka was one of the first students Negi encountered (along with Asuna) from the moment he arrived at Mahora Academy. However compared to Asuna, Konoka took the idea of having a child teacher much better and did her part in helping him get accustomed to life at his new school. Early on, Konoka did not interact as much with Negi compared to Asuna and several others. Her most significant contributions included assisting the Library Exploration Club (along with Yue) in search of a book to help the Baka Rangers pass their final and speaking with Negi and doing fortune telling for him after another one of her omiai meetings (coincidentally taking place at a moment when everyone though Negi was talked about "getting married" as he begins talking of getting a magical partner). After his encounters with Evangeline, Negi gets a clue on the search of his father in Kyoto. Yet from his word of going to Kyoto, he also learned of Konoka's association with the Kansai Magic Association and is asked to protect her on their journey there. Yet for Chamo, Negi's perverted ermine partner, he saw this as a chance to make Konoka become a Pactio partner and get more "Ermine Dollars" in the process. Seducing Konoka with the Pactio already made with Asuna, she finally attempted to kiss Negi on the cheek leading to a Botched Card and caused the magic in her blood to awaken. Negi and Konoka further bonded prior to Kyoto on a shopping trip for Asuna, but this is nearly ruined by the influence of the 3-A cheerleaders (under Ayaka's command). Once in Kyoto, Konoka finds herself a massive target for several supernatural warriors, hoping to use her for their own devices. With her in danger, Negi, along with Asuna and Setsuna, are forced to fight back against the invaders while protecting Konoka from capture. However, one of these encounters forces the Kyoto-raised girl to release her dormant magical abilities unexpectedly to save Setsuna from a possibly disabling attack. With Konoka's powers finally revealed, the evil mages take her captive and use her to awaken a powerful demon, forcing Negi's squadron to come to her rescue and even forcing Evangeline to come to Kyoto to stop the menace. Ultimately, at the end of the battle, Konoka herself becomes a hero by kissing Negi directly on the lips, using her dormant healing skills to save Negi from petrification and likewise making her become Negi's fourth Pactio partner. Konoka's magic ability first manifested on the tip of her finger during a shopping trip with Negi, and was briefly released when she healed Setsuna's arrow wound during a fight in Kyoto. When Negi was caught in the effect of a petrification spell, Konoka formed a full temporary pactio with him in order to reverse the petrification. The pactio process had also reversed the petrification spell on those affected at her home at the same time. Her artifact is an Onmyouji's outfit with fans that allow her to heal any injury within three minutes. She is beginning to learn magic from Negi and Evangeline, and is able to cast a few simple spells like Yue. She has strong affection for Setsuna, and this often makes their friendship seem more akin to a romantic relationship (although this mostly is from Setsuna's side, as Konoka has admitted in Volume 2 that she isn't ready for any serious relationship with anybody), and has occasionally shown interest in Negi Springfield (especially when he was magically altered by the Age-Deceiving Pills). She is sometimes shown in the manga dressed similar to white mages from the Final Fantasy series. During the Wilhelm incident, Konoka was one of many girls who were initially kidnapped by Wilhelm and the Slime sisters, only for them to escape and assist Negi in the battle, with her rescuing Setsuna from the watery cell that she was being held in. During the Mahora Festival, she along with Negi and some of the other girls had become trapped in the future where Chao had succeeded in revealing magic to the world. After the series of battles and narrow ecapes, the group had returned to the past to stop Chao's plan. During the "Mage vs. Martian" battle, she worked in the infirmary, using her powers openly to heal those who manage to get injured in the mostly bloodless fighting. Recently, she and Setsuna were invited to join Negi in his trip to Wales. She and Setsuna were practicing magic in Eva's resort, in which Konoka reveals a variation of her Pactio Healing outfit. She is also showing promise during a telekinesis exercise when she starts knocking down targets with psychic waves with relative ease. She is also a target for the Badge Collection game, but Yuna and other Athletic club members consider her as difficult with Setsuna always protecting her. Her badge is never targeted. At present, she and the rest of the White Wing are enjoying the hospitality of Nekane's home and touring Negi's hometown. After seeing the petrified statues of the victims of Negi's village, Konoka becomes even more determined to master healing magic. Currently, she and the rest of the White Wing club had just passed through the portal into the Magic World. Konoka is ecstatic at the prospect of seeing fairies and other mystical creatures and places, though her mood immediately changes to extreme horror when Negi is severely injured by Fate and her Pactio Card sealed away, thereby preventing her from using her healing ability. However, as Asuna releases the White Wing's weapons and magical artifacts from their container, Konoka was able to heal Negi in time. However, Even with Negi back in the fight, he could not stop Fate from destroying the magical gateway. This turn caused a massive explosion of displacement magic that scattered Konoka and the rest of the White Wing members across the magical world. She has been journeying with Kaede, helping her out as a bounty hunter, and has recently been reunited with Asuna and Setsuna. Currently, the group have made their way to the festival and fighting tournament at Ostia. Despite being warned to keep a low profile due to the bounties on their heads, Konoka becomes excited at the various sights and events at the festival. She then, with everyone else, goes to rescue Nodoka from the "Black Hounds", though she herself didn't play a part in the short-lived battle. On the first day of the festival, she, Rakan, and Chamo were confronted by two of Fate's Ministra Magi, with them being trapped in an alternate dimension. Luckily, Rakan was able to destroy the barrier dimension, allowing him and Konoka to arrive to assist Negi in his confrontation with Fate. Recently, Konoka has made her first Pactio as a Magistra Magi, with Setsuna being her Ministra Magi. She, like the rest of the class, assists Negi in saving Nagi and defeating the Mage of the Beginning. As Magister Magi, he battle continues daily as she fights for the innocent civilians who could not all be saved by Negi's plan was how it should have been, but instead it became noisy days fighting to protect her attendant from the stalker Tsukuyomi. Konoka and her class eventually graduated from Mahora Academy and went their separate ways, but still keeping in contact with one another. In 2012, after many years of study, she treated the petrification of the people of Negi's village and took this chance to marry, her childhood friend Setsuna being her wife and both being shown as still partners. She continues to help Negi while also working as a teacher at the prestigious school Tsukuba Academy, where he currently attends school. She teaches Home Cooking 1&2, sponsors the Cooking Club and Fortune Telling Club and is Vice President of The Lover's Club. Konoka lives in the Faculty Dorms, sharing her room with her wife who is also one of the many dorm leaders of the Tsukuba girls dorm. Relationships Setsuna Sakurazaki While Setsuna's feelings towards Konoka were emphasized, she tried to avoid them initially in order to merely protect her. However, she was able to overcome her fear of admitting her feelings to Konoka, telling her upon their graduation that she had been in love with her for years and while she believed that she'd be rejected, Konoka embraced her and told her that she felt the same way about Setsuna and the two of them married. EVENTUALLY Konoka Gallery konoka.jpg konoka_konoe.jpg konoka_konoe1.jpg Konoka_Konoe-2.jpg konoka_konoe3.jpg konokabanner.png konokapactio.jpg|Konoka's Pactio - Regina Medicans Powers & Abilities Pactio *Regina Medicans - The following name of the pactio that she possesses. The outfit on the card is included along with a pair of fans known as Flabellum Euri and Flabellum Australe, is her artifact, in which has been revealed to heal any injuries as long they had occurred within 3 minutes. To activate it, it would require her to recite the following word that is ‘Adeat’ that would allow her to use her pactio weapon as well as transform into her pactio outfit and summon her fans. She’d also trained herself to do simple incantations to heal minor scrapes and cuts. When she trained at Evangeline’s resort for the Magic Country trip, Konoka’s pactio outfit had changed entirely to a nurse’s outfit that she wore during the third day of the Mahora Festival. Of course it doesn’t last very long and goes back to her original attire by the time Negi and the others arrive in Magic Country. Konoka has used this power at its fullest. An example would be saving Negi’s life after he was bested by Fate. How this works is, her soul literally leaves her body, allowing her to be able to release her full magical powers in order to save a life from the brink of death. However, the only downside to it is she is left severely drained to where she isn’t able to use her healing abilities for a certain period of time. There are also side effects when she puts too much magic in the affect. Her patient will immediately become sick because of the overflow of magical power. Currently, her Pactio ability is powerful enough to heal a dragon, though she stated she could only use it once a day. *Flabellum Euri & Flabellum Australe – As part of her pactio attire, these fans allow her to spout water by using the fans she holds in her hands as her main artifacts. *Kochi No Hiougi (sic), Hae No Suehiro – As part of her armor, Konoka’s weapons are a set of expanding fortune-telling chopsticks, which she is able to use like a whip. Magical Abilities With Konoka now aware of her magical abilities, she has begun to undergo magic training so that she can utilize her full magic potential and be able to heal others without needing to rely on her Pactio item. So far, she has shown some proficiency in using practice spells and minor healing incantations as well as showing some talent using telekinesis. She has been shown to use magic arrows against Fate's Ministra Magi. She also now serves as a Magistra Magi, with Setsuna as her Ministra. Fortune Telling Or the proper term for this would be ‘Premonitions’. Ever since Konoka was a very young child she’d been able to tell the fortunes of others just by taking one of their hands and reading their palm. Though she’d only done it as jokes and at the time didn’t show any actual signs of precognition. But many found it strange that what she tells them that will look forward to sometime soon or later in their lives, it actually comes true. Maybe not in the way that she presents it to them but her predictions came true. It wasn’t until her full magical abilities were awakened that she began to have premonitions when reading a person’s hand. However, depending on how strong the vision that she receives is, it doesn’t do much to her physically except drain her. Trivia *She speaks with a Kansai accent because she was originally from Kyoto. *Konoka is married to Setsuna Sakurazaki but retains her surname Konoe. *Konoka actually doesn't hate anything. *They married at the year 2017 Also See *Mage *Grell Sutcliff *Negi Springfield *Setsuna Sakurazaki